


I still write your name in the snow

by spiritedaway (bijyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Winter, i guess, slight D/s, some praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/spiritedaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to get out of bed on a winter morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still write your name in the snow

 

Sunggyu wakes up to something cold and damp pressing against his neck. Confused, he immediately opens his eyes, though even through the haze of sleep he already guesses what might be to blame for the unpleasant sensation. He sighs, gently untangling himself from Myungsoo's embrace— it seems he once again just dropped to bed with his hair still damp from the shower. Myungsoo seems to be already sleeping and Sunggyu is surprised he didn't wake up earlier. He isn't a light sleeper, and, used to Myungsoo's cuddles, he doesn't wake often when the other embraces him— at least not for long enough for the consciousness to kick in. But having something wet press against his face should be enough to stir him awake. Maybe the hard day he's had at work affected him more than he thought.

He watches Myungsoo for a moment, his relaxed expression and tousled hair. Although Sunggyu has moved away from him, Myungsoo is still clutching his arm, fingers curled on the t-shirt material, refusing to let go. Despite the weariness he feels, Sunggyu smiles, warmth pooling in his chest. His boyfriend is just too cute.

A flicker of movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention and he looks up at the window. It's already bright outside and there are thick snowflakes falling from the sky— the first snow this winter. Sunggyu feels his heart jump. He's not really the type to get excited over snow but he knows Myungsoo loves it— though he likes autumn the most, it's been rainy and gray for a while already, and he probably can't wait to take pictures of snowy landscapes.

He remembers how happy Myungsoo was last year when they went for a short trip outside the city, with friends. He remembers rolling in the snow like little kids, and then, he remembers kissing. Sunggyu has a hard time putting his feelings into pretty words so he went with an awkwardly blunt "I think I like you" and when Myungsoo became perfectly still beneath him, staring at him as if he had trouble grasping the situation, Sunggyu leaned in closer and kissed him.

The air around them, the snow, were cold, but Myungsoo's mouth was so warm and inviting he just couldn't stop, and they ended up lying there and kissing like there was no tomorrow. He remembers Myungsoo looking up at him with flushed cheeks and a bright smile — "I like you too, hyung… I really like you" — his eyes twinkling, as if the daylight got caught in them and didn't want to get away. To Sunggyu they were prettier even than the snow sparkling in the sun all around them, a real picture of a winter fairytale.

It was when they got together. Hard to believe it's been almost a year— he's still so in love it sometimes takes his breath away.

He reaches out and touches the damp strands of Myungsoo's hair, pushing some behind his ear. Myungsoo doesn't even budge, breathing steadily through his parted lips, still gripping Sunggyu's arm, his other hand curled in to a loose fist by his face. Cute, Sunggyu thinks again. He wants to wake Myungsoo and he wants to kiss him breathless— so he chooses to move closer and wake him with a kiss.

Myungsoo's initial reaction is a soft sigh. He doesn't really return the kiss but he doesn't push Sunggyu away, either. Quite the opposite, he shifts closer, tangling their legs together.

"Hyung?" he asks when Sunggyu breaks the kiss; he sounds lost, as if not sure where he is and what's happening. It's endearing that even so, his instinct is to move closer to Sunggyu.

Sunggyu feels just a little bad for waking him up. Myungsoo is working hard, taking night shifts to pay for his college tuition— Sunggyu offered to help, of course, but Myungsoo refused, saying he feels bad enough for staying at Sunggyu's place without paying the bills. Sunggyu knows it must be hard on him, but still, Myungsoo can sleep later; he has no classes today, and Sunggyu is the one who has to leave to work soon. He figures he deserves a small compensation for being woken up so early.

"Hey, baby," he whispers, pressing kisses to the side of Myungsoo's face. Myungsoo smiles, eyes still closed.

"What time is it?"

"Don't know. Early." Sunggyu doesn't have the heart to tell him that most likely not more than twenty minutes have passed since he went to sleep. He moves to his lips again and this time Myungsoo parts them for him, allowing a proper kiss. He slides his hands under Myungsoo's t-shirt; the skin beneath it is pleasantly warm; he rubs his hand up and down Myungsoo's side and just that makes Myungsoo make a small sound into the kiss. Sunggyu smiles. Always so sensitive.

"I'm so sleepy," Myungsoo murmurs with a hint of a complaint in his voice; he makes no attempt to push Sunggyu away, though, and he easily parts his lips for another kiss. His need for closeness is constant, he always gratefully accepts anything Sunggyu gives him. Sunggyu shifts on the bed, moving on top of him and Myungsoo spreads his legs to accommodate him. He squirms when Sunggyu runs his hand up and down his thigh then squeezes at the soft flesh.

Myungsoo hardly ever asks for it out loud, not unless Sunggyu makes him, but it's so obvious in the way he arches up to every touch, hands constantly pulling Sunggyu close, closer, lips always eager for more kisses. He wonders if Myungsoo knows how sensual he is like this, flushed, panting, hair tousled, those small, needy gasps spilling from his lips. He's practically irresistible.

And Sunggyu wants to spoil him, kiss every part of his body, make him slowly fall apart in his arms. But there's no time now; he does need to start getting ready for work soon.

"I really want to fuck you, baby," he breathes, brushing his lips down Myungsoo's neck, and Myungsoo whimpers, his hips bucking a little against Sunggyu's leg.

"Please, hyung," he whines, voice strangled, desperate. Sunggyu doesn't bother with the T-shirt; he only pulls Myungsoo's boxers off, and spreads his legs. There's no time, and he can leave slow lovemaking for when he's back from work. Right now he just wants to feel Myungsoo around him.

He prepares Myungsoo as quickly as possible, watching him bite down on his lip, hips bucking against Sunggyu's hand, his eyes hooded, heavy. He looks pretty like this and Sunggyu reaches to press his thumb to his lips, making him part them slightly, just in time for a soft gasp to slip out as he curls his fingers inside him.

"Feel good?" he asks with a soft smile and Myungsoo lets out a small sound, though no confirmation is needed. Sunggyu swipes his thumb along his lower lip, watching it turn white under the touch, then fill in with color again, red from the kisses and biting. It's so tempting he wants to kiss Myungsoo for hours, while teasing him with his fingers, swallowing the moans that would gradually turn more and more desperate.

He knows Myungsoo loves being fingered, likes it when Sunggyu takes his time stretching him and massaging his prostate; he sometimes makes Myungsoo come like that, after long minutes of teasing and edging. But he doesn't complain when Sunggyu is quick, doesn't demand for him to go slower. Sunggyu likes that about him, how most of the time he's happy to go along with whatever Sunggyu wants to do to him.

Myungsoo inhales sharply, body tensing, when Sunggyu finally slides into him. It feels so good, the tight muscles clamping on his cock, hot and inviting; they've had sex two days ago but even so, it feels like it's been too long. He goes slow, knowing how much Myungsoo enjoys the sensation of Sunggyu's cock filling him slowly. Myungsoo moans when Sunggyu buries himself all the way inside; he looks up at him with glazed eyes and grips his arms, pulling him closer with a small, needy whine, until Sunggyu is almost lying on top of him, supporting himself on his forearms.

He gasps when Myungsoo wraps both his legs around his waist, the motion making his cock shift inside, the muscles clenching around him again. There's a small, pleased smile on Myungsoo's lips once he decides they're close enough and Sunggyu chuckles, leaning in to kiss Myungsoo's warm cheeks. It might be the sleepiness but he's especially clingy today— and especially cute.

He moves for a kiss and Myungsoo parts his lips, letting him lick into his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other sensually. It's heady, the wetness of Myungsoo's mouth, the warmth of his skin against Sunggyu's, the way his body envelopes Sunggyu's cock. They're as close as it is humanly possible— and he knows how much Myungsoo needs it but it surprises him how much he does, too. It's like an energy pill, it makes happiness rush through his body, helps him get through the day.

When he moves, Myungsoo digs his fingernails into his arms; they break the kiss, panting against each other's lips as Sunggyu begins to fuck him. It feels so good, the warmth of Myungsoo's body opening for him with each thrust.

"You feel so good, Myungie," he whispers and he feels Myungsoo shudder beneath him; Myungsoo likes hearing things like that, he knows. Sunggyu initially wasn't one to talk much during sex but he began to do it more after getting together with Myungsoo; it's hard not to, with how enthusiastically Myungsoo reacts to it. It's not just praises, it's dirty talk too. Myungsoo loves to hear how easy he always is for Sunggyu, that he takes his cock so well, that he's Sunggyu's pretty little slut. But the mood doesn't feel right for it now. So instead, Sunggyu leans down and presses his lips to Myungsoo's temple; the kiss he places there is tender. "You're always so good for me, such a good boy, aren't you?" he whispers between sloppy kisses to Myungsoo's cheek, ear, jaw, neck. "My baby."

"Ah- yes," Myungsoo gasps out, breathless and needy. "More, please…"

He grips Myungsoo's hips, bends his body a bit more, pressing him harder into the bed. The change of angle makes Myungsoo cry out as Sunggyu fucks into him; he tosses his head to the side, his body tensing, clenching around Sunggyu's cock.

"Ah, ah, hyung…"

He's flushed, panting, fingers twisting in the sheets, cock heavy and leaking precome; Sunggyu can't take his eyes off him.

"Don't come yet, baby," Sunggyu rasps out. Myungsoo's only response is a low moan but Sunggyu knows he won't disobey him. Myungsoo wouldn't do it, not purposely.

He can feel his own release nearing, his stomach tightening in pleasure, his cock pulsing in the warmth of Myungsoo's body. Myungsoo seems to be very close, barely holding back his orgasm, and he's impossibly tight around Sunggyu, his hole clenching on him repetitively. Soon the sensations become too much and he's coming with a moan, riding out his orgasm in quick, sharp thrusts. He hears Myungsoo's short, breathless gasps, feels him shiver as Sunggyu fills him with his come.

"Hyung…" he moans brokenly, looking up at Sunggyu with hooded eyes; Sunggyu leans down to kiss him again.

"Good boy," Sunggyu whispers against his lips, then proceeds to pepper his face with kisses. Myungsoo whines softly, hips bucking, asking for attention; Sunggyu can feel his hard cock press against his stomach. "I want you to finger yourself. Okay?"

He pulls back and spreads Myungsoo's legs further apart so that he's fully exposed in front of him. He looks so pretty like this— it's not just his natural beauty, and his, in Sunggyu's opinion, nearly ideal body proportions, but it's things like the flush on his face, his tousled eyes shining with arousal, his t-shirt that rode up to his chest, the freckles on his skin— and the bite marks, still visible from two days ago when Sunggyu was a bit rougher with him.

He directs Myungsoo with soft instructions, watches him fuck himself with his fingers, until he's finally coming with a strangled gasp. For a moment, Sunggyu looks at him, at how good he looks, lost in pleasure— and then he gathers him into his arms, holding him close. He knows how important the after-sex cuddles are to him.

"We're all sticky," Myungsoo mumbles a moment later, shifting in Sunggyu's arms— but it doesn't sound like a complaint and, predictably, he makes no move to pull away. "Aren't you late for work, hyung?"

Sunggyu hums, tangling his hand in Myungsoo's hair. "Maybe a little. I don't really wanna move," he adds with a frown, his eyes already falling shut.

Myungsoo lets out an amused huff. "You have to."

"Ah, so you don't want to cuddle anymore?"

Myungsoo's only response is hugging Sunggyu even tighter. He feels so warm, even though the t-shirt, and Sunggyu's heart is beating faster than he'd care to admit. Sometimes it still surprises him, how much he likes Myungsoo. His reason told him not to believe in relationships that last forever, and yet, Myungsoo has become a constant in his life. Sunggyu doesn't want to imagine not being able to hold Myungsoo like this. And well, maybe he's a little more sentimental than he lets on, because he's sure nothing can be better than having Myungsoo in his arms.

He still has to leave to work soon, though.

"Hey, have you seen the snow?"

"Snow?" Myungsoo raises his head to look at the window. His eyes widen a little. "Oh, it is snowing!"

"If it’s still there tomorrow," he says, reluctantly pulling away from the warm embrace, "do you want to go somewhere?"

"Hmm. Skating or skiing?" Myungsoo proposes with a hint of amusement in his voice, watching Sunggyu move to sit on the side of the bed. Sunggyu glares at him as he fixes his boxers.

"For a walk." Myungsoo beams at him and Sunggyu finds himself mesmerized; Myungsoo's smiling through his drowsiness and it gives an impression of a morning sun peeking through soft clouds. "Nothing too tiring, thank you very much."

Myungsoo chuckles, poking his side. "You're cute, hyung," he mumbles and just a second later, his eyes are falling shut again. Sunggyu ruffles his hair, because really, he's the one who's cute.

"I know," he says, regardless. "Get some rest, yeah?"

Myungsoo only sighs as Sunggyu pulls the covers over him, and if he hears the quiet _I love you_ directed at him, he chooses not to respond. He doesn't need to, though— Sunggyu knows anyway.

 

 

 

 

feel free to follow me on twitter or send me questions/requests on tumblr! 

[writing blog](https://bijyu.tumblr.com) || [masterlist](http://bijyu.tumblr.com/ficlist) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/catpawprints) 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Infinite so I hesitated a lot before posting. I love this ship though, and I'd like to meet people who like it too so here it is!


End file.
